finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kashuan
Kashuan, also known as Kas'ion, Kashion, Kashuon, or Casheon, is a region from the world of Final Fantasy II located north of the Chocobo forest. The characters Gordon and Scott come from here and are the royal family's two princes. The traitor Borghen also originated in this town. Story The region has a rich history, with its most famous story telling of how a star fell in the area years ago. A man gathered flames from the star and enshrined it in the building now known as Kashuan Keep. The only vessel capable of holding the fire was known as Egil's Torch and was stored far within the keep. Fearing that people would try to steal the torch and flame, a king built a door and three keys. While two of the keys broke, made out of love and wisdom, the final one, the Goddess's Bell, made out of wonder, remained. The only people who could open the sealed door without the key were members of the Kashuan royal family. A Red Soul was also charged with guarding the flame from any intruders. The flame itself is now known as the Sunfire. Every three years a ceremony is held here, where Egil's Torch is taken and is lit with the Sunfire itself. This is to ensure that the flame will keep burning no matter what. Immediately before the game's events, the kingdom of Kashuan is overtaken by the Palamecia Empire. Gordon and Scott, both princes of Kashuan, flee and ally with the Kingdom of Fynn. Recently, due to Palamecia's attack on Kashuan, the keep has been infested with monsters making reaching Egil's Torch even tougher. Either way, Firion and his allies are sent to Kashuan in order to obtain the Sunfire in order to destroy the Palamecian Dreadnought. They use the Goddess's Bell obtained in the Snow Cave to break the seal leading to the upper floors of the keep. On their way they find Gordon, who tried to help the Wild Rose Rebellion by attempting to retrieve the Sunfire himself. After defeating the Red Soul, they retrieve Egil's Torch, the only container that can transport the Sunfire. Utilizing this new vessel, Firion takes the Sunfire to the inside of the Dreadnought, destroying it in the end. Items Enemies The enemies in the forests flanking Kashuan are a bit more difficult than those surrounding other towns. They are replaced with a more advanced set of enemies after Ultima is acquired. Kashuan Keep itself hosts a multitude of dangerous monsters, many of which are undead. Barring the Red Soul, parties of Shadows and Wraiths are the most threatening, as their physical attacks can deplete the party's HP quickly. Kashuan Keep ;1F * 18.8% Vampire Thorn x2-6, Leg Eater x0-5 * 18.8% Vampire Thorn x2-4, Leg Eater x0-4, Hornet x0-4 * 18.8% Soldier x1-3 * 18.8% Soldier x1-2, Balloon * 9.4% Queen Bee, Vampire Thorn x0-5, Leg Eater x0-4, Hornet x0-7 * 9.4% Dead Head x 1-2, Zombie x1-2 * 4.7% Goblin Prince x1-2, Goblin Guard x6-7 * 1.6% Sergeant ;2F * 18.8% Wererat x2-5 * 18.8% Ghoul x1-3, Shadow x1-3 * 18.8% Ogre x1-3 * 18.8% Shadow x2-6 * 9.4% Wraith x2-6 * 9.4% Adamantoise * 4.7% Ogre x1-2, Ogre Mage x0-1, Land Turtle x0-1 * 1.6% Land Turtle x1-2, Ogre x0-2 ;3F * 18.8% Wraith x2-6 * 18.8% Wererat x2-5 * 18.8% Ogre x1-3 * 18.8% Shadow x2-6 * 9.4% Adamantoise * 9.4% Ogre x1-2, Ogre Mage x0-1, Land Turtle x0-1 * 4.7% Land Turtle x1-2, Ogre x0-2 * 1.6% Ogre Mage x1-2, Ogre x0-2 ;4F * 18.8% Wraith x2-6 * 18.8% Wererat x2-5 * 18.8% Shadow x2-6 * 18.8% Adamantoise * 9.4% Ogre x1-2, Ogre Mage x0-1, Land Turtle x0-1 * 9.4% Land Turtle x1-2, Ogre x0-2 * 4.7% Ogre Mage x1-2, Ogre x0-2 * 1.6% Ghast x2-4 * Red Soul (Boss) ;5F * 18.8% Wraith x2-6 * 18.8% Wererat x2-5 * 18.8% Adamantoise * 18.8% Ogre x1-2, Ogre Mage x0-1, Land Turtle x0-1 * 9.4% Land Turtle x1-2, Ogre x0-2 * 9.4% Ogre Mage x1-2, Ogre x0-2 * 4.7% Ghast x2-4 * 4.7% Ghast x1-2, Ghoul x0-3, Shadow x0-3 * Mine (Monster-in-a-box) ;Treasure Rooms * 18.8% Ghast x1-2, Ghoul x0-3, Shadow x0-3 * 18.8% Land Turtle x1-2, Ogre x0-2 * 18.8% Ogre Mage x1-2, Ogre x0-2 * 18.8% Ghast x2-4 * 9.4% Ogre x1-2, Ogre Mage x0-1, Land Turtle x0-1 * 9.4% Adamantoise * 4.7% Wraith x2-6 * 1.6% Wererat x2-5 Outside ;Before Cyclone * 18.8% Soldier x1-2, Balloon x0-3 * 18.8% Zombie x2-4 * 18.8% Vampire Thorn x2-4, Leg Eater x0-4, Hornet x0-4 * 18.8% Soldier x1-3 * 9.4% Vampire Thorn x2-6, Leg Eater x0-5 * 9.4% Queen Bee, Vampire Thorn x0-5, Leg Eater x0-4, Hornet x0-7 * 4.7% Dead Head x 1-2, Zombie x1-2 * 1.6% Goblin Prince x1-2, Goblin Guard x6-7 ;After Cyclone * 37.5% Scissorjaws x1-3, Death Flower x0-4 * 37.5% Sand Worm x1-4 * 18.8% Scissorjaws x2-5 * 4.7% Sand Worm x1-2, Malboro Terra x0-3 * 1.6% Imperial Shadow Musical themes The background music that plays inside Kashuan Keep is called "Ancient Castle". Other appearances Final Fantasy XIV One of the original servers was named Kashuan. It was merged into the Hyperion server along with the Trabia server. Gallery FFII_Kashuan_Map.png|Kashuan Keep's Map (GBA). FFII NES - Kashuan Keep First Floor.gif|Kashuan Keep's First Floor. FFII NES - Kashuan Keep Second Floor.gif|Kashuan Keep's Second Floor. FFII NES - Kashuan Keep Third Floor.gif|Kashuan Keep's Third Floor. FFII NES - Kashuan Keep Fourth Floor.gif|Kashuan Keep's Fourth Floor. FFII NES - Kashuan Keep Fifth Floor.gif|Kashuan Keep's Fifth Floor. KasionNES.jpg|Kashuan Keep on the World Map (NES). Castle II NES.gif|Kashuan Keep's battle background (NES). FFII Kashuan Keep PS.png|Kashuan Keep (PS). FFII Kashuan Keep WM PS.png|Kashuan Keep on the World Map (PS). Kashuan.png|Kashuan Keep (GBA). FFII Kashuan Keep WM GBA.png|Kashuan Keep on the World Map (GBA). de:Kashyuon es:Kasuán Category:Locations in Final Fantasy II Category:Castles Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy II